Korean Terminologies
This page is for all the korean terms I will be using for my Lovelyz Pretty Cure! series. It is made to avoid confusion and so that my series would be understood (in terms of vocabulary) Vocabulary *pronounciations are according to my understanding and how I would explain it. It is not the official pronounciation. *Annyeonghaseyo (pronounced as: an-yong-ha-seyo) - "hello" *Dongsaeng (pronounced as: dong-seng) - "younger sibling" *Sunbae (pronounced as: sun-be) - "senior"; equivalent of 'senpai' *Hoobae (pronounced as: hoo-be) - "junior"; equivalent of 'kouhai' *Maknae (pronounced as: mang-ne or mak-ne) - "youngest" *Aegyo (pronounced as: e-gyo) - "cute/to act cute" *Saranghae (prnounced as:sarang-he) - "I love you" *Annyeong (pronounced as: an-yong) - "bye/hello" *Unnie (pronounced as: ooni) - "big sister"; equivalent of 'onee-san' *Comeback - when a kpop group releases a new song/album and promotes it. Kpop group positions Kpop groups usually have 'main vocal', 'lead vocal', 'visual' and more which are the postition of a member in the group. I would explain them here since obviously, Lovelyz also has this. Leader *A leader is expected to be mature and charismatic and be able to handle the attention and focus that is often on them. Their most important task is to take care of the other members, to motivate the group and to represent them in various ways (speaking on stage/interviews). Main Vocal *Main Vocals are the members that have really good singing abilities. (I don't what to say it this way but most people say so, so...) basically, they are the best singers in the group. *First of all, they are the best because they have a wide vocal range so they are very flexible. They can go either low or high unlike some of the members that have limited vocal range. *They also have more control of their voice. *Second, they are also in charge of the high notes (falsettos or whistle notes, etc.) *In most groups, main vocals usually get the most lines. Lead Vocal *Lead vocals are the second best in the group. They are better than most members and they can still hit notes. *Lead vocals are best at harmonizing with the main vocal usually during chorus. *Lead vocals set the boundaries for main vocals and sub-vocals. If there is no lead vocal, the difference of who has a wide vocal range and those who doesn't is gonna be obvious. *Lead vocals are the second people who get most lines Sub Vocal *Sub vocals are those members with limited vocal range. *Sub vocals are not necessarily unimportant when it comes to singing. They have certain vocal skills that are a bit better than the lead and vocal. *They support both the lead and main vocal. Main, Lead, and Sub Rappers *Main rappers and lead rappers have the same role as the vocals. Basically, main rappers have better skill and technique and gets most rapp parts. *Lead rappers are the second best in terms of skills and technique. *Sub rappers only has little rap parts, usually adlibs or little part. Usually, their type of rap is even slow rap. Main Dancer *Main dancer has the best dancing skills. *Usually have solo dancing parts (usually dance breaks) *At most groups, main dancers are in front when dancing. Lead Dancer *Next best dancing skils. *Usually when a main dancer has a solo part, lead dancers acts as back-ups. *as the whole group dances, the Lead Dancer will lead the group and dance in front, when all are dancing together Visual *Visuals are members who, simply speaking, are the prettiest. *There might be a lot of pretty members but the visual usually passes all the korean standard of beauty, that is why they are the visual. *Usually there is only one visual in a group. **In cases where, majority of the people agree that all of the members in the group are pretty, the group is then called as 'visual group' *Visuals are usually the center in group photos.They also attract fans. Face of the Group *The face of the group is the most popular member in the group. *They usually get invited in a lot of variety shows and sometimes when you mention a group, that particular member is the one that comes to mind. *They can also promote the group individually. *Usually dubbed as the "representative" of the group. That's all. I hoped it helped so that my series would be understood more. Category:User: Mirakuru-chan Category:User:Mirakuru-chan